peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 62
Show ; Name * Best Of Peel Vol 62 ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM * 1993-07/08 ; Comments * Another in a continuing series of Peel compilations courtesy of Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. Tracklisting Part 1 *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘Pulled Up To Park’ (session) 09 July 1993 *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘Kurdish List Laulu’ (session) 09 July 1993 *God Is My Co-Pilot: 55 151 (session) 09 July 1993 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Katrussja (session) 09 July 1993 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Lead With Your Chin (session) 09 July 1993 *New Bad Things: I Suck (7 inch – Concrete)’ (Rainforest) 10 July 1993 *Barry Adamson: ‘Dead Heat (CD – The Negro Inside Me)’ (Mute) 17 July 1993 *Gag: Bother (7" EP - A Friday Face With A Friday Smile) Voice Of Shade VOSHED 4 23 July 1993 *The most exciting thing to happen in our house since I was last with you, is that Our William passed his driving test. First go as well, and it's a strange moment in your life, when you've got one of your children who can actually drive, and sending him off to get stuff now, sit in front of the television, drink wine and have a thoroughly fine time. *Voodoo Queens: Chocolate Eyes (session) 23 July 1993 *Brain Dead Sound Machine: Where The Pavement Ends (12 inch)’ (Shiver Records) 23 July 1993 *Voodoo Queens: ‘Shopping Girl Maniac’ (session) 23 July 1993 *Voodoo Queens: ‘Indian Film Star’ (session) 23 July 1993 *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Diamonds O Monte Carlo (v/a album - Ap Elvis) Ankst ANKST 038 23 July 1993 *Slant 6: Alien Movie Star (v/a album - Julep - Another Yoyo Studio Compilation) Yoyo Recordings YOYO-LP-2 24 July 1993 Part 2 *Voodoo Queens: My Favourite Handbag (session) 23 July 1993 *Tony Burello: The Sound Of Worms (split 7" with Lucia Palmela - The Sound Of Worms / Walking On The Moon) Singles Only Label SOL-243-7 24 July 1993 *Cords: Taurus (Star) (session) 24 July 1993 *Cords: Big Show (session) 24 July 1993 *Waveform: ‘Earth, Beat, Heart (The Ambient Poem) (12 inch EP)’ (Different Drummer) 24 July 1993 *Cords: Second Skin (session) 24 July 1993 *Cords: Storm (session) 24 July 1993 *Pet UFO: Washington Avenue (7") Burnt Sierra BRSV 5639 31 July 1993 *Iris DeMent: God May Forgive You But I Won't (single - Our Town) W0194CD 06 August 1993 *Manhole: Mouthfull () Direct Hit 06 August 1993 *Circle: Crawatt (7" EP) VHF VHF# 5 06 August 1993 *Red Aunts: ‘Sleeping Pill (LP – Drag)’ (Sympathy For The Record Industry) 07 August 1993 *Sylvester Weaver: ‘Guitar Rag (Various Artists CD – The Slide Guitar: Bottle, Knives & Steel)’ (Columbia) 07 August 1993 *Ruins: Orta Makhur (7" - 0’33”) HG Fact HG-003 14 August 1993 File ; Name * best of peel vol 62 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ; Length * 46:22, 47:16 ; Other * Many thanks to Mike. ; Available * Mooo Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Available online Category:1993